megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Calystegia
"Calystegia" is the closing theme of Persona 4: Dancing All Night. Its lyrics are by Shinji Yamamoto with music by Ryota Kozuka. It is sung by Minako Kotobuki, who voices Kanami Mashita. ''Calystegia ''serves as key to ''Persona 4: Dancing All Night ''storyline. In game, the song was written by Yuko Osada, an idol who committed suicide, and her body and diary (which the song was written in) were found by Kanami after her audition. Kyoka Ochimizu, Yuko's former producer, changed the lyrics without Kanami's knowledge, though later allowed her to sing the original lyrics during the LMB Festival. Lyrics Japanese= Birthday 銀の指輪もらうと 誰かとつながる　nineteen ネットのどこかに書いてた 笑っちゃう　カビ生えてる　gossip じゃなくて　皆　期待する 誰かに　指輪もらえるのを Ah artificial smile 待って遠ざけて 「独り」になった だから気付けたんだ 「伝える」ことから逃げて 大事にしなかった　キミのこと 生まれてくるときは独りじゃない 皆　同じなんだよね 同じ時間（とき）　同じ気持ち 分かち合ってく　いつの日でも キミからもらった　この花 I want to give to people in all 電話帳　顔も知らない　名前たち 欲しがれば優しい言葉 きっと　いくらでもくれる Ah crocodile tears 護って遠ざけて 「独り」になった だから気付けたんだ 「明日やるから」ばかりで 大事にしなかった　キミのこと 生まれてきたことはホンモノ 皆　同じなんだよね 同じ時間（とき）　同じ気持ち 分かち合ってく　いつの日でも キミからもらった　この花 I want to give to people in all どうしてこの世に　気持ちつなぐ 鎖がないの？　って泣いてた 「誰か」の前に　初めなきゃ ボクを見ている　キミがいてくれるから 「忙しいから」ばかりで 大事にしなくて　ごめんね 生まれたときからのつながり 皆　同じなんだよね 同じ時間（とき）　同じ気持ち 分かち合ってく　いつの日でも キミからボクへの この花 I want to give to people in all keep on loving me ボクだけでも　じゃなきゃ Nobody loves me 誰かとつながりたいなら lala...　思ってるよりきっと Take it easy 平気 キミがいるから… |-| Romaji= Birthday gin no yubiwa morau to dare ka to tsunagaru nineteen netto no doko ka ni kaite ta waracchau kabi haeteru gossip ja naku te mina kitai suru dare ka ni yubiwa moraeru no o Ah artificial smile matte tōzake te 'hitori' ni natta dakara kitsuke tan da 'tsutaeru' koto kara nige te daiji ni shi nakatta kimi no koto umare te kuru toki wa hitori ja nai mina onaji nan da yo ne onaji toki onaji kimochi wakachiatte ku itsu no hi demo kimi kara moratta kono hana I want to give to people in all denwa chō kao mo shira nai namae tachi hoshi gare ba yasashii kotoba kitto ikura demo kureru Ah crocodile tears mamotte tōzake te 'hitori' ni natta dakara kitsuke tan da 'ashita yaru kara' bakari de daiji ni shi nakatta kimi no koto umare te ki ta koto wa honmono mina onaji nan da yo ne onaji toki onaji kimochi wakachiatte ku itsu no hi demo kimi kara moratta kono hana I want to give to people in all dōshite konoyo ni kimochi tsunagu kusari ga nai no? tte naite ta 'dare ka' no mae ni hajime nakya boku o mi te iru kimi ga i te kureru kara 'isogashii kara' bakari de daiji ni shi naku te gomen ne umare ta toki kara no tsunagari mina onaji nan da yo ne onaji toki onaji kimochi wakachiatte ku itsu no hi demo kimi kara boku e kono hana I want to give to people in all keep on loving me boku dake demo ja nakya Nobody loves me dare ka to tsunagari tai nara lala ...　? omotte ru yori kitto Take it easy heiki kimi ga iru kara? |-| English= If you get a silver ring for your 19th birthday, It means that you’ll connect to someone I read that on the net somewhere. They laugh at it and say it’s just some ol’ gossip, But then they all expect more from it and hope That they can get a ring like that from someone. Ah, my artificial smile, I stay on guard and keep away, I found myself all alone, And that’s when I realized… I ran away from trying to express myself, I didn’t value you as much as I should have, From the day that you were born you weren’t alone, That is the same for everyone. Same time, Same feeling, We’ll understand each other, no matter what day, And this flower that you gave to me, I want to give it to everyone. All those names even the phonebook doesn’t know, Can surely get all the kind words they need, If they just wish for it. Ah, my crocodile tears, I stay on guard and keep away, I found myself all alone, And that’s when I realized… I always just say “Yeah, I’ll do that tomorrow”, And didn’t value you as much as I should have, But the fact that we were born is true, That is the same for everyone. Same time, Same feeling, We’ll understand each other, no matter what day, And this flower that you gave to me, I want to give it to everyone. Why isn’t there a chain To connect our feelings in this world? -I cried that. I need to start with someone, And you are the one who looks at me, who is there for me. I always just say “Yeah, but I’m busy”, I’m sorry I didn’t value you as much as I should have, We’ve been connected ever since we’ve been born, That is the same for everyone. Same time, Same feeling, We’ll understand each other, no matter what day, And this flower that you gave to me, of all people, I want to give it to everyone. Keep on loving me, But not only me, Nobody loves me, I want to connect to somebody, Lala… Surely, much more than we think, Take it easy, it’s alright, Because you’re here with me… Category:Songs Category:Persona 4: Dancing All Night